official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Middlesex County, Virginia
Middlesex County is a county in Virginia. The population of the county is 10,959. Major roads US Route 17 Virginia State Route 3 Virginia State Route 33 Virginia State Route 603 Geography Adjacent counties Lancaster County (north via Robert O. Norris Jr. Bridge) Essex County (northwest) Gloucester County (south) Mathews County (southeast) King and Queen County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 78.00% White (8,548) 18.74% Black or African American (2,054) 3.26% Other (357) 8.9% (975) of Middlesex County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Middlesex County has low rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 2 Pokemon thefts in 2019, and averages 0.74 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Towns Urbanna - 476 CDPs Deltaville - 1,119 Saluda - 769 Unincorporated communities Butylo (partly in Essex County) Christchurch Church View Hardyville Hartfield Jamaica Locust Hill Nohead Bottom Stingray Point Syringa Topping Wake Water View Climate Fun facts * Politically, Middlesex County is strongly Republican in most elections. * For more than 50 years, the town has hosted the Urbanna Oyster Festival. Begun in 1958, the festival is held the first weekend of November each year, from Friday morning to ending Saturday night. Live music, arts and crafts, two parades (the Fireman Parade on Friday night, and the Festival Parade on Saturday afternoon), the renowned oyster-shucking contest, and children's activities are all major attractions. A variety of foods is available from numerous vendors. Annual attendance over the two days is in between 50,000-75,000. During the festival, the town is closed to traffic in the afternoon on Friday and for most of the day Saturday. Admission to the event is free of charge, although there is a fee for parking within the vicinity of the festival. * To the northeast of Topping is Hummel Field, the only airport serving Middlesex County, and Grey's Point Camp along the Rappahannock River. * Saluda is the location of Tidewater Speedway, the second-shortest track on NASCAR's schedule. * Deltaville is known for being a vacation spot for those looking for sailing, fishing, and other activities associated with the water. The Middlesex County Board of Supervisors approved a resolution on October 2, 2012 supporting the efforts of the official naming, " Deltaville, The Boating Capital of the Chesapeake Bay." Approximately 500-800 full-time residents call Deltaville home; however, the town's population swells to several thousand in the summer months. Deltaville is also home to numerous retirees. ** The town developed around being a large boat building area, mostly for commercial bay watermen. However those days have passed and now the area is dotted with numerous marinas, boatyards, and marine related businesses. * The dirt oval Virginia Motor Speedway is located near Jamaica, however, it does not host any NASCAR events, but it does feature races from the following series: World of Outlaws Late Model Series, World of Outlaws, Lucas Oil Late Model Dirt Series, Carolina Clash, and Steel Block Bandits. * Middlesex County has a noticeable population of Japanese-American Pokemon like most of the Tidewater region. However, since they are not humans, they don't get counted in the Census. Category:Virginia Counties